


Summer/Winter

by Themidnightsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightsky/pseuds/Themidnightsky
Summary: Two Yusaku/Jin one shots, one focusing on Summer and the other on Winter.Written as part of the secret summer and winter event.





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for Kirlia456 who as part of the secret summer and winter event! i hope you like it - i've never really written Jin before so it was nice to come out of my comfort zone!
> 
> please feel free to leave a like or kudos if you enjoyed it!

The sun is high in the sky, creating a bright light over the beach. It is the kind of weather in which you can’t help but be outside. There are hordes of people sat on the beach, sat on blankets and deck chairs. The sea is busy too, people scattered across the calm waves like flower petals on a pond. 

There is a sense of comfort in staying on the beach, he realises. Here he can watch his friends from afar as they splash about in the ocean. He can’t help but smile as he watches his brother splash some water over Takeru. A small part of him tells himself that it is okay. It's better to be on the outside like this - this way he isn't being a nuisance to anyone else. It's his own fault that he can't swim after all.

"Aren’t you starting to feel a bit hot?" His attention is put back forth towards the other members of his party. Unlike everyone else in his friendship group, Yusaku was the only one to stay behind. He was sitting next to him, his eyes glued onto the laptop screen in front of him. "If you want to go for a swim you can.” 

"Oh no, I'm fine." Jin lies. Truthfully. "It's nicer sitting on the beach "

Yusaku stares at him them, examining him carefully. He does that a lot, Jin realises - quietly examining others before speaking. 

“I guess if you enjoy this heat, then I guess it is.” Murmurs Yusaku, before looking back to his screen. “I was starting to think of going swimming as well at some point.” 

"To be honest…" He hesitates, unsure of why he is saying all this. He doesn’t know Yusaku that well yet somehow finds that he can admit his secret so easily. "I'm not that good at swimming."

Jin expects a reaction of shock. Most people are, asking how exactly he missed something so simple and when he explains that he was a rather sickly child growing up, he often gets a look of sympathy - something he does not want. 

"I see." Hums Yusaku, looking back out towards the sea. His friendship group have now moved towards batting a ball around the ocean, moving to a more shallow part of the sea. "Although they don't seem to be doing as much swimming."

He's right, Jin realises. If he really wanted to he could join in with the others. It is only his fear that stops him, he realises. 

"I guess so." His voice is a low mutter. "But I guess I'm more worried about what would happen if the waves were to crash onto me."

"They won't." Points out Yusaku, raising a finger towards the ocean. "It's a rather low tide. You could do it."

_ You could do it. _

It feels weird hearing that phrase. Ever so often, he was so used to hearing from his parents and brother that he shouldn't do this. It's dangerous for him and his health - and that worry is still there. 

"Your right, I could."

"Then why don't you?" His words act as an encouragement. "We could go up together.” 

_ We could go together.  _

Jin isn’t used to this. While his friends are all rather kind, they all seem to have accepted his reluctance of the water. Even his brother had stopped encouraging to try and enter it. It 

"I guess I will then." His voice shakes as he begins to stand, before reassuring himself. "You’re not going to take that laptop with you to the ocean are you?” 

“Of course not.” There is the faintest of smiles on Yusaku’s face as he stands up. He brushes the sand off his swimming trunks, before shutting the laptop down and standing up. “I’m not that engrossed into my work to take it into the ocean.”

“Are you sure?” Jin lightly teases as they begin to walk towards the ocean, weaving through the people in front of him. Just as they reach the waves, Jin stops. 

“Thank you, Yusaku.” 

“It’s no problem.” 


	2. Winter

Christmas is a holiday that Jin has never really felt the need to properly celebrate. It has always been in the background of course, the way his surroundings would slowly be covered by trees and the bright christmas decorations that would litter the streets and shops. The Christmas music that would play as he did his daily shopping. The TV adverts from the shops around him, telling him about all the special offers that are on. 

Maybe that’s why he’s decided to decorate the house this year. Back home his parents may have thrown on the occasional decoration but that was it. Now that he finally has his own place he finds no real reason to stop himself. 

He does it as a surprise. Yusaku has a tendency to stay at work for a rather long time, so much so that when he does get home he can spend the evening steadily working on getting the house ready. He places up tinsel around the house and fairy lights, making the house feel even more homely. While there has been no snow, he places fake snow along the windows to help create the illusion. He even buys a rather small tree and places several small gifts under it, ready to open on christmas day. 

For once in a very long time, Jin is happy about Christmas again. He waits on the sofa, trying to get through one of his favourite books as he tries to finish it yet finds his attention ficating back towards the door of the apartment. 

When the door finally does open, it is late into the evening. The lights have a rather homey feel to them and Jin has nearly fallen asleep waiting for Yusaku to get home. 

“I’m sorry for being so late today…” Murmurs Yusaku as he enters the room, not quite noticing the change of decoration. When he does however he stops, placing the bag on the floor. “Oh wow, you have really done up the place haven’t you?”

“I have.” Jin smiles, walking up towards his arms and giving him a quick hug. “Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.” Yusaku smiles as his gaze moves up towards the ceiling. There hung is a piece of mistletoe, perfectly placed for tonight. “Did you do that deliberately?” 

“I did.” The words come out as a soft hum as Jin moves forwards, planting a kiss onto Yusaku’s lips. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Jin.” He hums, wrapping his arms around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
